Love Birds
by Carousia
Summary: A few days passed since Akihiko was told of Takahiro's engagement. With no one to comfort him, Akihiko's pain grew deeper and darker as the days passed. However, one person might be able to save him. However, not only that, the one person reveals a shocking secret about themselves! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Pain

In a park, there is a silver haired man that stood out. Surrounded with a regal aura, people can't help but stare at this man in awe or admiration.

"Isn't that man Akihiko?" whispered one girl.

"Squeeee! It is him! I can't believe that he's here!" giggled another.

Meanwhile, Akihiko sighs and leans back on the park bench. 'What's with all the attention.' Thought Akihiko, being greatly annoyed. He wasn't some valuable item that is being showcased. Also, he didn't like the fact that he can't even relax at the park without some crazy girls (with some boys too) fangirling over him at a distance. He DOES notice them – though he tries to hide it. Especially since today was the day that he wanted some time in peace.

Unable to take the attention that he received any longer Akihiko rose from the bench he was sitting on. A few feet away, girls (plus some boys) squealed. Mentally facepalming, Akihiko then calmly walked away – towards his house. Well, more like a huge gigantic modern apartment.

When he arrived at his house Akihiko immediately fell on the couch. Putting his head on Suzuki (the stuffed teddy bear) Akihiko sighed again – only with more volume. Depression seemed to settle on him. It was only a few days since Takahiro – Akihiko's friend said that he was engaged. However, Akihiko wanted to be something MORE in Takahiro's life, not just a friend.

"It was just my luck that I planned to propose the exact day that Takahiro revealed that he was going to marry soon." mumbled Akihiko to himself. Soon he began to laugh, the intensity and volume growing with each second until he lost his breath. It was a maniacal laugh, though no one was there to hear him, no one was there to comfort him. The laughter died down quickly. 'I'm alone' thought Akihiko.

'All by myself'

'With no one here'

'With this pain that I can't bear'

'…'

Akihiko then covered his eyes with his hands and cried. All his sadness, all of his pain – he wanted to get rid of it all. Big drops sliding silently down his cheeks, making streaks on his face.

He remembered the smile that was plastered on his face when he heard the news.

"That's great Takahiro, I'm glad."

"Oho is that her? Well, I know that you're in good hands."

Smiling jovially on the outside, it concealed his true feelings. Because on the inside he was broken, shattered. And most of all there was the feeling of loneliness that grew bigger and bigger as the days passed.

So sobbing quietly to himself, Akihiko was left to deal with the pain – ever since that day – grow ever more so sharper and painful. Who can help him now?


	2. Chapter 2: What just happened?

**I do not own Junjo Romantica.**

**A few days later (in the morning)…**

"Akihiko." sighed Aikawa, "I know something has got you down in the dumps, but that does not mean that you should neglect your work!" "I'll do it...someday." Akihiko muttered, flopped on the couch with Suzuki on his lap. Aikawa glared at Akihiko for a moment before softening her gaze. Lately, Akihiko has become lifeless, with glassy eyes and a monotonous voice.

'Just like a rag doll,' Aikawa shuddered. She didn't like that attitude one bit.

'I'm going to change that if it's the last thing I do!' her mind screamed. 'Let the _Akihiko-Cheer-Up Plan_ commence!'

Thinking inside her head, she tried to come up with ideas to "motivate" this idiotic author to his past self. Soon an imaginary light bulb flashed above her head.

"I got it!" shouted Aikawa, breaking the silence.

"...Huh?" asked Akihiko flatly

"Akihiko, what you need is a nice walk to breathe in some fresh air for once. I don't care where you go, but you can't hole yourself up in this place. Besides, I think the _long_ walk will clear your mind a bit. And remember the emphasis on _long_." smiled Aikawa, looking quite proud of herself.

"… I don't want-"

"No refusing me mister." objected Aikawa, "I'll see to it that you get moving, or else **I **will move you myself. And I guarantee that you won't have a comfortable exit out if I'm the one doing it."

Akihiko groaned. 'There is no use arguing with her' he reasoned. As a result, Akihiko complied to her wishes, stood up from his comfy spot on the couch (leaving behind his beloved Suzuki), and began walking towards the door. As he touched the doorknob, Akihiko looked back, only to see Aikawa throwing daggers with that fearsome glare of hers. With one hand, Aikawa made a shooing motion. Then turning to look at the door again Akihiko exited his apartment.

_A few seconds later…_

"Plan A success!" squealed Aikawa when she was sure that Akihiko was out of earshot. A few minutes passed and the feeling of victory faded. 'Now I hope the plan works…' she wished, while being partly worried at the same time.

**Akihiko **

The autumn leaves crunched beneath his feet and the sidewalks were empty. A cold but gentle wind blew past his face. The sun was brightly shining overhead with a few clouds spread out. To sum it all up, it was the perfect day for a walk. However, Akihiko took no notice of these things and mindlessly kept walking. Akihiko made his mind blank, and his face emotionless.

It has been a long time since he met with Takahiro. Meanwhile, the episode of Takahiro getting married kept replaying over and over in his head like a broken recorder.

Akihiko groaned to himself, 'Why do I keep thinking about him? After all, he _is_ the reason why I'm this way. _But why?_ _Why can I not forget?_ I am only causing myself pain.' With those words and his head downcast, he kept walking.

He had no destination planned, he just let his feet keep walking forward. 'One foot in front if the other, One foot in front of the other' chanted Akihiko mentally. Yes, just like that, all his sadness gets carried away with the monotony.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Akihiko saw a normal couple, their fingers entwined while chatting happily to each other and acting embarrassingly lovey-dovey. 'How nice that must be.' He thought as the couple walked around, 'A normal relationship will never happen with me. _Never_.'

Then forcefully tearing his gaze away from that painful scene he lifted his eyes to the sky. The beautiful sight of the wide expanse of sky did nothing to console him. 'Just like how I can never touch the sky or the stars, the things that I desire are too far away for me to have.' mused Akihiko as he continued walking.

…

Before he knew it, it was the afternoon. 'I should go back.' Akihiko thought. The sunny weather was replaced with dark clouds and the wind was more fierce and cold. Shuffling his feet Akihiko stumbled as he began his walk back to his apartment. (Fortunately, he knew where he was so there was no problem about being lost). But then, his feet coming into contact with something soft and lumpy and he did a spectacular faceplant. _That_ woke him up.

Akihiko began to think coherently. Before, his mind was on autopilot, not paying attention to his surroundings. (But luckily, he had no serious injuries) But falling seemed to have woken him up from his daze.

"Urrgh…" grumbled Akihiko, "What was that?"

Then observing the mysterious lump more closely, Akihiko then realized that this was a _human_ that he tripped over. More specifically, a young boy. The boy had light brown hair that covered his face and he was scrawny. He was wearing torn, threadbare clothing that did no good in the cold autumn. And more importantly, there was the fact that the boy was unconscious. "Who is he?" murmured Akihiko, "And he also seems to be about eighteen, to say the least."

The young boy was sprawled on the sidewalk, facing down. The sidewalks were empty so he couldn't get help. "What should I do?" Akihiko sighed, "Should I just leave him there?" But being the kind guy that he was, he couldn't just leave the boy there. So he decided to take the boy with him to his apartment. _Problem solved._

_…_

Not surprisingly, the boy was very light. Akihiko had no problem carrying him – but he carried him in bridal style. On the way home, Akihiko gained some displeasing stares from the passerby, and the clicking of tongues from the women, but he ignored it.

Finally, he arrived inside the apartment, and (to his relief) found it empty. Akihiko first carried the boy to the nearest guest bedroom and put him in it. The boy breathed evenly and peacefully. Then he went to his room to sleep, since he felt a bit tired himself by what just happened today.

'I'll go check on the boy tomorrow…' thought Akihiko before he fell soundly, and peacefully asleep.

**Hope you like the story so far! I'm a bit busy so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please R&amp;R!**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning

"Yawn" Akihiko opened his bleary eyes to the harsh sunlight. Blinking heavily, he sat up. Then, his eyes came in contact with two large green eyes which were only a few centimeters away.

"…" A moment of silence ensued before the boy scrambled back and backed himself against the opposite wall.

"Oh it's you." Akihiko mumbled

The boy looked terrified at the sight of Akihiko and seemed to shrink further into the wall. _T-There's some sort of d-dark aura radiating from him!_

"Eep" was the only sound that he made. Akihiko only continued to stare at the boy, apparently not amused.

"What are you doing here–"

**"****BAM!"**

"Hey Akihiko! It's time to work! Now get up before I… Hey, who is this kid?" Aikawa seemed surprised at the unknown visitor.

Meanwhile, the boy was wide eyed at the sudden appearance and was temporarily stunned.

"Aikawa" grumbled Akihiko unaffected, "You know already how irritating it is when you wake me up at this unhealthy time of the day."

Aikawa glowered at him before responding curtly "Well, if I didn't come here to wake you then your work will never be finished. Besides, you never told me that you had a friend" She smiled at the thought. _Wow, so Akihiko does have friends after all. Now he won't be in those depressing moods anymore…_

Her train of thought was soon interrupted. "Aikawa, Let me tell you now that this boy is not my friend – I don't even know his name" Akihiko replied wearily

Aikawa's smile suddenly became plastered on her face, her mind processing the information before exploding.

The subject of the conversation was quietly watching this scenario, looking back and forth at the two people conversing angrily. He glanced longingly at the door… which was blocked by a scary woman that was waving her hands frantically in the air. Pursing his lips he looked down and inwardly sighed. _Geez, I woke up to find myself in some luxurious room. Then, in my curiosity, I explored more of this ridiculously fancy house until I came to one of the rooms of this silver-haired man sleeping. Interested, I was observing him until he woke up, scaring the heck out of me. Now look at what I got myself into…_

He then realized that the room has gone silent and he looked up to find that the two people that were previously arguing with each other staring at him.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

The boy narrowed his eyes warily. "Why is it important for you to know my name? I should be the one asking for your names."

The man ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm Akihiko and she's Aikawa. I just happened to find you unconscious on the ground yesterday, and out of my good will took you into my house. Now can you tell us your name?"

"I-I'm Misaki."

Aikawa clapped her hands merrily "Now that we're all acquainted with each other, can you tell us why you were lying on the ground?"

Misaki focused on the ground fidgeting with his feet before mumbling the words "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Well, I suppose it's okay if you want to keep it a secret" Aikawa frowned a bit before turning to smile (menacingly) at Akihiko.

"Since everything has been dealt with, how about you get yourself ready to work?" Akihiko was unresponsive. Aikawa huffed angrily "Akihiko! We've wasted enough time! You have to meet your deadlines! Or else I will force you to work under any means necessary. Aikawa's eyes glinted dangerously. That seemed to shake Akihiko into action, muttering bitterly while he got out of bed. Aikawa was happy with the improvement and hummed quietly to herself. _Akihiko seems to be a bit better from yesterday. The cause must have been Misaki. Ha, ha, Now he can meet the deadlines! And to think that my plan worked – I must be a genius!_ Meanwhile, Misaki was trying to slink out the door unnoticed.

"Misaki!" he flinched before looking nervously at Aikawa. "Don't mind lazy Akihiko here, it's an everyday occurrence so you might want to get used to it." She smiled widely while grabbing Akihiko's shirt and dragging him out the door. Misaki moved out of their way and shuddered. _I don't know what's happening anymore. What is my life going to be like from now on?_


	4. Chapter 4: Memory

**I've realized that my POVs are very inconsistent. I'll do my best to not make things as confusing. But being the lazy person I am, I just can't go back and rewrite, so I'll just continue writing. Hope you enjoy! XD**

Misaki POV

_I am running alone through a narrow corridor, panting hard. I don't know where I am running to, but I knew that I had to run away from what was behind me. Shouts and screams could be heard in the back, echoing endlessly to my ears. "Nii-san, Nii-san, where are you?!" I cried. Squeezing my eyes shut, I kept on running running running… until I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I screamed and struggled to break from the grasp… Meanwhile, I heard a voice from somewhere "Mi…aki" Huh? "Misa..ki" _

"Hey Misaki!"

I woke up in cold sweat, tears running down my face. Akihiko was looking at me with concern. "Misaki... are you alright?" I sat up, rubbing the tears from my eyes. _What kind of dream was that?_ Looking up, I met with two violet orbs that gazed at my face worriedly. A pain stabbed at my chest. I'm causing unnecessary trouble to Akihiko. I attempted to laugh it off. "Haha, it's only a bad dream. Nothing to worry yourself over. I'm fine." However, I couldn't say that the dream didn't bother me. Shaking my head, I decided to pass it off as some nightmare that held no significance. I shouldn't bother myself with such silly thoughts. After all, that nightmare might have no meaning to it… _Yeah, just a nightmare…_

"Misaki" said Akihiko, breaking the silence

I jumped at the sudden sound "Y-yes?"

"What is troubling you? You could tell me."

I was surprised at the show of kindness, but I gently refused.

"N-nothing is wrong. I told you before – It's only a bad dream." I tried to plaster a smile unto my face.

Apparently not fooled by my act, but deciding not to dig deeper Akihiko sighed "fine, suit yourself" before heading out the door without looking back (much to my relief).

Now left alone in the guest bedroom, I pondered my thoughts carefully. Where was I in that dream? And why did I cry out "Nii-san"? I don't remember having an older brother…

"Argh!"

Suddenly intense pain racked my head. I clutched my hands to my temples, hoping to relieve some of the pain. I couldn't see anything; the pain was too immense. I cried out, curling myself into a fetal position. _Someone help me…_

"BANG"

The sound of the doors opening and the fading yells of "Misaki! Hey, what's wrong?! Misak…" were the last things I heard before I faded into unconsciousness, my head throbbing uncontrollably.

**The story is finally progressing. Misaki has possible memory loss?! What will happen? See ya in the next chapter Please R&amp;R! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

**Uhhhhh, It's nothing new, but I feel like I am progressing Akihiko's and Misaki's relationship too fast. Maybe there should be some fluff or something to actually feel like the relationship is not too sudden. But hey, that could just be me…**

***cough* *cough* Well, enjoy! XD**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica! (though I wish that I did…)**

Misaki's POV

I was constantly fading in and out of consciousness, blurry images appearing in my vision. I could vaguely hear voices echoing around me, but I do not know their source. _Where am I? _I try my best to see through half-lidded eyes. The scenery around me kept on changing – I don't know whether I am in reality or in a dream. However, I know that I am grasping unto something warm and large. It gave my hand a gentle squeeze, sending tendrils of warmth throughout my body. I smiled. It gave me some sense of security and peace. My eyes then closed, and I fell into unconsciousness again.

**A few hours later…**

My eyes were still closed, but I could smell the disinfectant in the air. _A hospital? _

"Urrgh." I groaned. My head was still throbbing, although the pain was less in intensity. One of the things that I noticed were different was the fact that I couldn't feel that warmth in my hand anymore. It somehow made me feel a bit lonely, if not sad.

"Aki…hiko." I whispered softly. For some unknown reason, I wanted to see him.

"Don't worry." replied a deep smooth voice. "You'll be fine. I'm right here after all."

I opened my eyes to the sound. I squint as my eyes tried to focus on the person next to me. Violet eyes searched my face carefully.

"Akihiko!" I sat up suddenly before I felt my head ache in protest. I grunted in pain before lying back down again.

"Calm down." chuckled Akihiko "You don't have to be that excited just to see me."

I frown, the headache gradually becoming a dull throb. _That man is so full of himself! _I try to change the subject in an effort to regain my pride.

"So, how long have I been asleep?"

"For three days."

I widened my eyes. _Three days?!_

Akihiko seemed to enjoy looking at my reaction. "Well, I'll have to admit, you did give me quite a shock there when you collapsed." His expression became concerned.

"If you had some sort of health problem, you should have told me."

_A health problem!? _"W-wait, I assure you that I'm completely healthy."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, "Said the person who fell unconscious for no apparent reason."

I grit my teeth and attempted to sit up again, but failed. "There was a reason!" I exclaimed.

"And what was it?"

"Uhhh…"

When I was about to answer the hospital door flew open.

"Bam!"

And automatically knew who the person was before they came into view.

"Oh hi Aikawa." I smiled

Aikawa was smiling, holding a box of doughnuts.

"Hey Misaki! Heard that you're feeling better! I came here to drag Akihiko back to work, seeing that he always comes here to visit."

I was surprised, but I also felt a tiny bit happy that he actually took the time to visit me when I was unconscious.

Akihiko, meanwhile, was scowling darkly.

"O-oh, is that so…?" I laughed nervously, unsure of what to say.

After a few more hours of chatting, Aikawa said goodbye with Akihiko in tow. I watched silently as they both exited the door. I looked at my surroundings. The hospital was pretty small; however it contained all the basic furnishings. Later, I was soon informed by the doctor that I'll be able to be released tomorrow. Turning my head to look outside the large window I sighed. The discarded multicolored leaves from the trees were scattered along the sidewalks and the afternoon sun was blazing fiercely. And in the peace of silence, I wait for tomorrow to come.

**How was it? ^.^ Hope you look forward to the next chapter! TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: What could this mean?

Gosh, I really neglected this fanfic. But don't worry I will surely finish!

R&amp;R please - I like to improve my writing and make it more enjoyable! :)

I do not own Junjou Romantica.

The next day, Akihiko came to pick me up in that ridiculously flashy red sports car. My face was as red as the car - if not more rouge - due to embarrassment.

"Baka Akihiko!" I muttered.

"Hmmm? Is that what I get for picking you up?" Akihiko looked smug as he gestured for me to get in.

With a huff of indignation, I slid into the front passenger seat. The stares of the passerbys could be felt digging into my back.

To relish my embarrassment, Akihiko took his sweet time to get the car started. I was relieved when we were finally at the apartment.

"I'm home." I whispered to myself.

"Welcome back." replied Akihiko.

I smiled with joy and skipped to the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch? I can make the omelets that you like so much."

Suddenly a little dizzy spell hit me, and I staggered a bit before regaining balance.

Akihiko stared at me for a moment before approaching me.

"You just got out of the hospital. Go rest for another day or two."

I laughed nervously "N-no way. I already spent fours days doing nothing but sleeping! I should be active!"

However, I was given no chance to refuse when Akihiko slung me over his shoulder and plopped me onto my bed.

"Sleep. Now. I'll get us some take-outs for lunch and dinner so don't worry."

I opened my mouth to protest but Akihiko swiftly shut the door and walked away, his footsteps slowly fading away.

"Geez. Baka Akihiko." I mumbled.

I snuggled into my bed-sheets until I noticed a strange sensation.

Why does my face feel so hot? I looked at a mirror hanging on a wall to see myself as red as a beet.

What could this mean...? Oh right, I must still be sick…

Ignoring the drums beating in my chest, I again drifted off to sleep.


End file.
